Prego Buffy
by cheergirl456
Summary: Tara diagnosed Buffy pregnant, and now the slayer's life has been turned upside down with the news of Spike being the father.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy opened her eyes and looked out into the shininess of her beautiful room on this warn California day. The birds were chirping, the grass was beautifully green. How much more perfect could it get? Suddenly she felt an odd sensation in her stomach. She was very, very nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and threw up for a good five minutes. After she was done, she laid her head on the cool porcelain floor and cried. What was wrong with her? This was the second day in a row this had happened. She hoped she didn't have the flu. The flu was the worse for a slayer. Bed-ridden for at least a week, while all the vamps in Sunnydale had a free-for-all buffet. She went into her room and got dressed. She had decided she would go to Tara to ask for a witch's diagnosis.  
  
"Buffy, I think it's more than just the flu." Tara told her with a white face. "I think it's a little more serious." She told Buffy.  
  
"Well what then?" She was relieved she didn't have the flu. But she was puzzled about Tara's somber demeanor. What could be so much worse than the flu?  
  
"Buffy, I think you're pregnant." Tara mumbled softly. Buffy stared at Tara dead in the face. Was this some kind of sick joke? It had to be. She had always figured Tara to be the soft, considerate type. Not a person who made mean jokes like this and worried Buffy out of her mind.  
  
"Tara, did Xander put you up to this? Cuz if he did, I'll kill him…" Something in Tara's face told Buffy it wasn't a joke. Buffy looked down and before she knew it, the ground was coming up to meet her.  
  
"Buffy…. Buffy…Buffy, are you okay?" Someone was yelling at her and she couldn't figure out why. She opened her eyes and saw two very concerned witches looking down at her. She realized she was on the floor, and that Willow and Tara were crouched over her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then it all came back to her. The morning sickness, her going to Tara, Tara telling her the news….  
  
"Willow, how did you get here?" She asked.  
  
"I came in just right after you fainted. Buff are you okay? What happened? Tara, is she all right?" Tara hadn't told Willow about Buffy's condition yet. Buffy got up quickly and looked around the room.  
  
"I have to go." She said simply and shortly. She grabbed her coat and left the room, ignoring Willow's questions. When she got outside she let the cool air brush over her. It started to hit her the seriousness of her predicament. She mentally ran through a list of who could have possibly been the second creator of this child. Then it hit her. But it couldn't be. Vampires can't…they don't have the equipment to…. But she knew. She knew that it was Spike. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay first I just want to say thanks to everybody who gave me good reviews. I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue with this, but you guys inspired me to keep going…( Anyways, here it is  
  
Her shoes made a steady click-click-click on the sidewalk. The quiet street was empty, everybody content and warm in their beds. All except one. Buffy had been walking around the small town of Sunnydale ever since Tara had broken the news.  
  
The scene looked so serene on the outside. A young woman walking alone on a small safe street. But in her mind was a tornado. What would she do? Where would she go? What about her Slayer duties? What would the Powers That Be do? What about the Watcher's Council? They would fire her for sure. What would happen to Dawn? Would she still get to keep her? Thoughts coming and going, questions squeezing in where she would have thought there was no possible way they could fit. She just wanted it to stop. She wanted her brain to be numb, to be empty. She was tired of analyzing thoughts and answering questions.  
  
She fell to her knees, right in the middle of her driveway. She brought her hands up to her head and gently rocked back and forth. They had finally done it. They broke her. They broke the Slayer. One silly small impregnation was all it took. She was at the end of her rope. A person could only be so strong for so long. And her expiration date was apparently upon them. She dried her face where tears had involuntarily fell.  
  
She wiped her hands and walked to the door with her head down and her hands defeatedly in her pockets. She was getting ready to place her hand on the doorknob when she stopped. She looked back to the spot where she had cried and there it stood. The old beat-up DeSoto.  
  
It suddenly occurred to Buffy that Spike would have to know. How on earth would he handle it? Would he leave? Like the others? The thought bothered her more than she liked. She couldn't stand it if he did. He had to stay. How would the Scoobies react? Would they look down on her? Think less of her?  
  
She furrowed her brow and walked into the house, her body and mind exhausted. She could hear Dawn and Spike laughing about something that had happened on the TV.  
  
"Buffy? Is that you?" Dawn got up from the couch and walked over to her sister. Spike followed behind. Dawn put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "Where have you been? Tara said you ran out of her apartment and she didn't know where you went." She looked expectantly at Buffy. Buffy stared back blankly, not really understanding the words that were coming out of Dawn's mouth.  
  
"It's late. You should be in bed Dawn. It's a school night. You have to go to school, or else they might take you away." The words flowed emotionlessly from her mouth.  
  
"Buffy-"  
  
"Dawn just do it!! Got to your room! Go to bed!!" She screamed. Buffy had to make sure Dawn went to school. Dawn looked shocked and hurt. It was as if she pet a puppy and it bit off her hand. She had been truly worried about Buffy. She ran up the stairs fighting back tears.  
  
Spike led a shaking Buffy over to the couch and set her down. His expression was that of serious and ready for a battle.  
  
"You shouldn't yell at the Bit. She worried about you so. The witch said something serious was going on. What's the matter pet?" He grabbed her frail hand.  
  
"I…it's just…" She trailed off. She couldn't look him in the eye. She couldn't let him know. "I have the flu." She lied.  
  
"Is that all?" He tried to meet her eyes, but she kept her head down. He seemed temporarily satisfied with the answer and put his arms around her. She rested on his shoulder. She couldn't let him leave. He had to stay. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thanks again everybody for the great reviews. I have to say it's the best part of writing. It gives me a great big happy! Oh, and also I think I should mention the fact that I don't own any of these characters and blahblahblah, they belong to Joss, and UPN and whoever else.  
  
  
  
The window had been pulled shut and the room was dark. Buffy sat up and pulled the covers around her. She could faintly hear the sounds of someone coming up the stairs and it was growing closer. Spike came in carrying something. Upon squinting she saw it was a tray.  
  
"Hey luv, the Bit and I thought we would make a good breakfast for you to help you get well soon." He sat the tray on the bed and sat down himself to help her eat. She smiled weakly and allowed herself to be fed.  
  
Later, after Spike had left, Dawn came into Buffy's room with the phone. She handed it to her sister, and Buffy mouthed 'Who is it?' Dawn shrugged and walked out of the room.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Buffy? It's Tara. I just wanted to check and see how you were doing. You left so suddenly yesterday." She waited for Buffy's response.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm …great. Listen Tara, did you tell anyone about my...uh…condition?" She asked urgently. Tara was the only one that knew, and Buffy couldn't exactly afford to have her spread this little tidbit around.  
  
"Oh, no, of course not. I figured you would wanna, you know, tell them yourself."  
  
"Okay good. I just need some time to…sort things out." Her voice dropped to a murmur and she was talking more to herself than to Tara.  
  
"Okay, take as much time as you need. And Buffy? If you ever need to talk about, you know, whatever, I'm here okay?"  
  
"Thanks" Buffy said quietly and hung up the phone.  
  
Buffy walked through the graveyard, carelessly twirling a stake in one hand. Tara was crazy if she thought she would tell everybody, including Spike. And risk him leaving? All of her previous boyfriends had, and look what it had done to her. She was left to lick her wounds and pull herself back together. It couldn't happen again. Especially not with Spike.  
  
A vampire jumped out at her and Buffy easily staked it. She continued walking and thinking, hardly phased.  
  
"Buffy, hey!" Willow ran up behind her and slowed down to walk beside Buffy. "What's up?" Buffy shrugged in reply. "So…Tara wouldn't tell me why you fainted the other day. You know you can tell me anything Buffy. You're my best friend." She looked into Buffy's eyes questioningly.  
  
"Oh, I just have the flu." Buffy smiled briefly then returned her gaze to the ground. Willow stopped walking suddenly, then continued in step beside Buffy.  
  
"Um, Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah Will? What is it?"  
  
"It's just that…well, I had the flu once…and I know you have super- strength and all…but well…when I had it, I was in no condition to leave my bed let alone go slaying." Willow got quiet and looked over meekly. Buffy furrowed her brow and looked over also. She hadn't taken into consideration that someone might not believe her.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow asked softly. Buffy could fell her face burn and her eyes start to water. Willow pulled her into a best friend hug, while Buffy silently sobbed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, thanks again to everyone for the reviews! The next chapter may be a while, because my relatives are visiting for a week. But here is this for now!  
  
Willow carried the mugs over to the table and sat one in front of herself and one in front of Buffy. Willow had been blown over by Buffy's news. She had known Buffy and Spike were having sex, but how could this happen? Spike was a vampire. She looked over at Buffy. She was staring into space, taking a sip of tea every now and then. Willow decided it was not her place to be judgmental. She needed to be there for Buffy.  
  
"Buffy?" Buffy looked over at Willow with a dull, tired look in her eyes. "Have you told Spike?" Buffy immediately broke eye contact with Willow at the mention of Spike's name. "Buffy, you have to tell him. He deserves to know."  
  
"Willow, what if he leaves? What would I do? What would happen?" Tears welled up in Buffy's eyes at the thought of Spike leaving.  
  
"But what if he stays? If he's the right one Buffy, he won't go. If he loves you, he won't care. You have to take that chance. Do you really think he won't find out?" Willow tried to meet her eyes, to make her believe the words. A tear fell down Buffy's cheek.  
  
"Willow, how can I tell him? You have to help me." She raised her head, finally understanding that what Willow was saying was true.  
  
"Just be straight forward. Remember that he loves you and cares about you." Buffy stood up and smoothed her shirt down.  
  
"I have to go. I have to see him now." She grabbed her jacket, and then turned to leave. Before she did, she gave Willow a hug. "Thanks Will." She stepped out of the house and walked toward Spike's crypt. She hurried, wanting to get there as soon as possible. The thought of getting this off of her chest was suddenly very appealing. 'Just don't let him leave. Please God, let him stay.' Buffy arrived at the crypt and was about to open the door, when she hesitated. She raised her hand and knocked sharply three times.  
  
Inside, Spike was puzzled. He could sense the Slayer. She was at his door. But why was she knocking? And what was she doing out-and-about anyway. She had told him she had the flu. He hadn't quite believed her, but something in her face told him to play along. He reached to the door and pulled it open.  
  
"Buffy shouldn't you be-" He started a lecture on the dangers of walking around outside while sick, but was cut off.  
  
"Spike, I have to tell you something." Her hands were in her pockets and she looked up at him. He studied her face, then moved out of the doorway to let her in. She sat on the couch and he sat down beside her.  
  
"Spike, do you love me?" She turned to him with a hopeful look in her eye.  
  
"Of course luv…what's going on?" He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Spike I don't have the flu. I'm…do you remember the last time we…" She broke off and wiped her sweaty palms on her pants. The chant 'Don't leave me, don't leave me' was going through her head. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind, and then opened them back up. "Spike, I'm pregnant."  
  
A look of shock and pain flashed across his face. "Why are you telling me this Buffy? Am I supposed to be happy for you and your other honey?"  
  
"No Spike! I mean, it's yours. It has to be. There…there is no one else." She grabbed his hand to reassure him. His features relaxed and now he just looked confused.  
  
"But Buffy, I can't…I'm a vampire."  
  
"I can't explain it. But it's true. Tara did a spell." She told him.  
  
"Don't you think you should go to a doctor to make sure? Not that I don't have faith in the witch, but just to, you know, get it in writing." Spike still wasn't sure how this whole thing had come about, but he wanted to Buffy to be safe, with real doctors. Buffy nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll make an appointment tomorrow." Spike looked down at her, and then pulled her in for a passionate kiss. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry this one took so long. My relatives are gone, so I'm free to write to my little heart's content. This one is fairly long, should have another update in about a week. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Buffy woke up in better spirits than she had been in a long time. Her consience felt free, and now she could look Spike in the eyes rather than try to avoid him and hide her face. She rolled over in her bed and put her hands on Spike's bare stomach. She could feel his muscle under his cool, lean body. He stirred next to her, and she decided to get up and make breakfast. She got dressed and made her way down the stairs. She passed the phone on her way to the kitchen. As she did, a thought occurred to her. Giles. What would she tell Giles? He would be disappointed in her for sure. But she needed to be with Spike, especially now with the baby. She placed her hand on the phone, then decided against it. She had just climbed one mountain; she needed some rest before she could tackle another.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Buffy went to answer it.  
  
"Hey Buffster. How's it shaking?" Buffy winced at the sight of Xander. If Spike chose now to come down the stairs, it could make for quite an awkward moment.  
  
"Hey Xander…What's going on? Is everybody okay?" A hint of worry seasoned her voice.  
  
"No, no, we're all good…it's just that…" he trailed off.  
  
"Xander what is it?" He avoided her eyes.  
  
"Well…hehe, it's a little embarrassing, but I was wonder if I could, ya know, stay here for a little while?" He smiled big and brought his eyebrows together in a small way of pleading.  
  
"What? What's going on? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Buffy placed a hand on Xander's arm and took him into the living room.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. There has just been a lot of pressure between me and Anya lately, and we got into a fight. She kind of kicked me out." He had a faint smile plastered on his face, but Buffy could see sadness and strain in his eyes.  
  
"Sure Xander, you can stay here-" She was about to tell him about Spike when he came down the stairs and made his own presence known.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" He scratched his disheveled hair, wearing only a pair of black jeans. "I hope I didn't just hear you say Monkey Boy was staying here." He gave Buffy a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to the kitchen. Xander groaned.  
  
"Buffy you can't let him stay here. He's a vampire. Vampires are bad. Come on Buff, we learned this back in Slaying 101." He touched her arm to emphasize his point.  
  
"Xander-" she began to explain, but was once again cut off by Spike.  
  
"Get your bloody hands off of her. Let me guess. Your ex-demon-honey came to her senses, realized you were a pathetic loser and kicked you out. And having nowhere else to go, you ran to the Slayer to bail you out once again. Well forget it, she's not fit to baby-sit you right now, not in her condition."  
  
"Spike!" Buffy moaned through gritted teeth. This was not how she wanted Xander to find out.  
  
"What? What condition?" He eyed Buffy critically.  
  
"Nothing. Xander, do you need to unpack? I'll fix Mom's room up and you can stay there. Spike go help him get his stuff." She gave out orders to change the subject and get the focus off of her. Luckily she was only about 2 months along, so it didn't show on her tiny frame.  
  
The guys went outside to unload Xander's car.  
  
"You can't be staying long now," Spike pulled a bag out and threw it on the grass.  
  
"Hey! Watch the stuff Bleach Boy." Xander eyed Spike warily. He hoped he would make himself scarce during Xander's stay.  
  
"We need to get you back with you girlie as soon as possible. You can call today and order her bunches of flowers. The women-folk love that sort of thing." Spike picked up the bag he had tossed on the lawn. Xander rolled his eyes and picked up his share of luggage. He just had the two bags. After last night's fight, he had returned this morning to get some stuff before Anya woke. Unfortunately she heard him and threatened to smash the car if he didn't leave that instant. As angry as she was for being awoken, she just might have.  
  
As he brought his things up to Joyce's old room he replayed it in his head. All he wanted to do was to eat dinner and get a good sleep. He had had a rough day at work.  
  
"Xander, what kind of flowers do you want to line the aisles?" Anya had been flipping through some flower catalogs.  
  
"Could we go one day without discussing plans and flowers, and just wedding stuff in general?" Xander headed straight to the fridge.  
  
"Xander, I need your input. I can't just plan this whole thing by myself." She continued to look through the magazine.  
  
"What else do you do, really?" He asked, slamming the fridge shut. She eyed him a second before speaking.  
  
"What do you mean? I work very hard making lots and lots of money. Just help me choose some flowers and then we can start having the sex." She let his outburst slip, even thought it had stung. She knew he was under a lot of stress.  
  
"Anya. Maybe we should put the wedding off for a little while." He rubbed his forehead and looked over at her. Her face was red. Not a good sign.  
  
"Xander," She started quietly. "Do you wanna marry me or not?" She put the catalog down. She was tired of his 'oh, I am so stressed out, everybody feel sorry for me routine.  
  
"Anya, I'm just stressed out right now-" he was cut off  
  
"And I'm not? I'm doing most of the planning. You barely contribute. It's like you don't even care." Her voice was steadily rising.  
  
"I don't care!" he shouted. He had meant about the actual wedding decorations, but before he had a chance to explain his remark, Anya fired back.  
  
"If you don't care, then leave! Get out of here!" Her face had now turned to a deadly shade of white.  
  
"Xander, you okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Huh?...yeah, I'm good." He was sitting on his temporary bed, with his bags beside him, staring at the floor.  
  
"Okay, well, if you want some help unpacking, I'll be happy to help." She walked into the room and touched his arm with concern.  
  
"Sure Buff." He smiled weakly, happy to have the support of one of his best friends. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about another long wait. With the end of school coming up, it's been some hard times. Thanks again for the reviews.  
  
Buffy pulled back the covers and rolled her eyes at Spike's lecture.  
  
"Slayer, you don't need to be adding new stresses into your life. Especially not with the baby coming."  
  
"Spike, I know how to handle myself. Xander is a friend, he's not a stress. He can help me out with stuff." She climbed into bed.  
  
"What do you need help with? I can help you luv. We don't need monkey-boy around." He laid down beside her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Spike, can we just drop it for now?" her voice raised a little. He looked over at her face and quickly pecked her on the cheek before turning over and reaching for his mug of blood. Spike had gotten into the habit of having his nightly drink and laying in bed with Buffy. She liked having him there, said it made her feel safer. He had noticed lately that his sleep patterns had been changing. He actually would take little naps at night and sleep less during the day.  
  
The next morning Buffy woke up to see that Spike was gone. She could smell bacon frying, and assumed Spike had decided to make her breakfast. She threw on her robe and slowly made her way down the stairs.  
  
"Spike?" she called. Upon entering the kitchen she saw that it was Xander who was playing the role of her personal chef.  
  
"Nope, it's just me. Who's up for bacon?" He waved the plate in front of her face.  
  
"Sure thanks." She sat down and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"So I was thinking maybe you and I could hang out today." Xander eyed her as he served the food. Buffy coughed.  
  
"Actually I need to run over to Willow's really quick. Then I could come back and we could hang out." She smiled up at him to make the story believable.  
  
"Well why don't I go with you?" He put the plate on the table. He could tell Buffy wasn't telling him something and he definitely wanted to find out what it was, as it appeared to involve Spike.  
  
"That's okay, I got it. I'm just gonna go upstairs and get dressed." She abruptly left the table and went up to her room. She didn't like lying to Xander, and she wasn't very good at it. She hastily grabbed a pair of pants and a sweater and ran out to the care, barely mumbling a good-bye to Xander.  
  
When she arrived at Willow's, she quickly made her way to their room and knocked rapidly on the door.  
  
"Buffy, hey. Is everything okay?" Willow had her concerned look.  
  
"Yeah Will, I'm good. I just have some questions that needed answers. About you know, me and Spike." Willow smiled.  
  
"I figured you would, so I kind of got a jump-start. It's been tough though. I haven't found a lot about vampires impregnating non-vampire women." She pulled out some sheets of paper. "I might have found something, but it's in Latin, so I'm not really sure."  
  
"Didn't you take Latin in high school Will?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm a little rusty. All I could make out was something about a vampire and not being able to feed off people. That could be Spike right? He can't feed off people. Or at least he can't kill them." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Do you have some of your old Latin books you can use?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, not really. But I could do a spell to interpret it. I'll do it later tonight. Do you wanna come over around 7:00, and we could figure it out then?" She invited Buffy.  
  
"Okay, cool Will. Thanks." She started biting her nails.  
  
"Buffy? Just one question. Who all knows about, you know, your condition?" Willow inquired.  
  
"Um…you, Spike, Tara…and that's all."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well don't you think you should tell Giles? I mean, he could probably help you better than I could."  
  
"I've thought about it. I want to, but I just don't know how he would react." She put her face in her hands.  
  
"He cares about you Buffy. He'll want to help." Willow told her. "You should tell him soon." 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I've been gone, it's true. I kind of took the summer off, I was feeling very un-inspired. But after reading some reviews I decided to give it another shot.  
  
Buffy stared at the phone. She should call Giles. She should do it before she went to Willow's to work on that spell. She should, but she knew she wouldn't.  
  
"Hey Buff." Xander strolled into the room and plopped on the couch next to her. He startled her out of staring, and she put a smile on her face to greet him.  
  
"Hey Xander, how is everything? Have you talked to Anya?" she questioned him, quickly making him the focus of conversation.  
  
"Things are good, no I haven't talked to her. Mostly I'm just wondering what's going on with you." His abruptness scared Buffy. She couldn't lie. He would know. But she couldn't very well tell the truth either. "Buffy? What's going on" He probed.  
  
"I've just been feeling sick lately. Nauseous and stuff." There, that was true. She had been feeling sick. As a matter of fact. "Oh my god." She got up quickly and raced to the bathroom. Just talking about it had made her feel it again. After she was finished, she brushed her teeth and slowly made her way downstairs to a very confused Xander.  
  
"I..uh..just got a little sick again." She meekly sat back down on the couch next to him. He eyed her warily.  
  
"I'll figure it out eventually." He told her before getting up and making his way up to his makeshift room. Buffy sighed and put her head in her hands. She hated this. She decided she would tell him later, after she got back from Willow's. After a quick glance at the clock she realized it was time to go see Willow, so they could figure out what was going on.  
  
  
  
"Hey Buff, come on in". Willow greeted her warmly. Buffy stepped into a state of disarray. The room was a mess. Papers strewn everywhere, materials for spells lying about. Buffy was shocked to say the least. This was very unlike Willow. "I couldn't find anything in the computer about it, so I was forced to turn to more conventional methods...you know. The Giles way." Buffy grinned glad that her friend was so eager to help. "It's okay Will. Where do we start?" She took a seat on a footrest.  
  
"Well, what's gonna happen is, we'll recite the words, then recite them again, while each of us lights a candle, then we sprinkle these herbs in a circle, and recite it a 3rd time. Then it should go all * poof * and we will be able to read and understand it." Willow started to clear some space on the floor for them to perform the spell.  
  
"What about the words that aren't exact translations? And is the sentence structure different in Latin?" Buffy inquired, while studying the sheet the spell was written on.  
  
"Well, we might have to rearrange it a little, but we'll get the gist." Willow explained. Buffy took her seat on the floor, while Willow finished gathering the ingredients.  
  
  
  
Spike drew in a deep breath and knocked sharply three times on the Slayer's front door. It was crazy, after all they had been through, he was still nervous about seeing her. She wasn't the person standing in front of him now though.  
  
"Xander, you bloody wanker, where's my beloved?" There, Xander and his superior little brain could take that.  
  
"She's not here." He replied sourly. Now that wasn't like him.  
  
"What, no petty insult? I'm disappointed in you Monkey-Boy. You are definitely losing your touch." Spike stepped past him and into the house. He would just wait until Buffy got home. That is if he didn't spontaneously combust from spending too much mind-numbing time with her Xander pal.  
  
"I said she's not here, which is code for 'Get the hell out'". Xander explained tonelessly as he stepped into the living room.  
  
"What's the matter with you? Still sulking about your little tiff with demon-honey?" Spike quipped as he turned on the T.V.  
  
"Nothing." He looked warily over at Spike. "I'm just a little blown away by Buffy's news." Oh, so that was all. Spike smiled.  
  
"Yep, it's pretty great isn't it? Didn't know I had it in me. Even without the proper equipment, I was able to get the job done. Wonder if it will turn out half vamp, half slayer. Wouldn't that be neat?" He loved the fact that this was killing the whelp. He looked over at Xander, but was surprised by the pale appearance he had suddenly taken.  
  
"Is she- Is Buffy..Is she pregnant?" He sputtered the words out.  
  
"What do you mean? Isn't that what you were asking? Didn't she tell you?" Spike was confused.  
  
"No, she didn't tell me, I was trying to figure it out. I didn't think it was this." Xander was suddenly very angry. "How could you do this? Weren't you responsible?! You impregnated Buffy!" The reality of what had happened was just sinking in for Xander.  
  
"I gotta get out of here." There was no way this had just happened. How could he have been so dumb as to let Buffy's secret slip? Wait a minute. Why was it a secret? Why wasn't Buffy telling people? Was she ashamed? He opened the door and let it slam behind him.  
  
"Oh my god." Buffy looked over the translated words one more time. There was no way.  
  
"Wow. Oh wow." Willow looked over her shoulder. 


	8. Chapter 8

"There is no way. It isn't possible,is it?" Buffy asked Willow, hoping for her pal to have the answers.  
  
"I suppose it is, I mean I don't really know, I mean I think we should call Giles." Willow stuttered. They had finally come to something that was a little over her head. The paper sitting in front of them stated some very startling news.  
  
"I had no idea that a vampire could turn into a human, no matter what the circumstances." Willow muttered to herself, looking over the paper. The little prophecy read that a vampire that does good deeds has something coming to them.  
  
"I mean I guess Spike has done some good deeds, but this is pretty major. Maybe we did the spell wrong." Although Buffy would have liked to believe it, she couldn't compute it into her brain. "I mean, nothing that would turn him into a human. That's pretty out there isn't it?" Buffy doubted.  
  
"I have no idea. I wish I could help, but I just- I-I don't know." She leaned over and reached for the phone and started dialing. She was dialing Giles to get his insight on the prophecy.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy whispered. "Don't tell him about me, about how I'm. you know." She wasn't ready for Giles to know yet.  
  
"Buffy you gotta tell him eventually- Giles? Hey it's Willow. We have a little problem."  
  
Xander bounced the ball against the ceiling and caught when it came back down. He had been doing this for a good 15 min. ever since Spike left. How could he do that? Spike with his little vampy self. He had fangs for God's sake! What was Buffy thinking? How could she let this happen? What was she going to do? He threw the ball into the closet and made his way downstairs. As soon as he plopped onto the couch, the door opened and Buffy came in, with a little less bounce than she had before.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked her, very concerned. If Spike had said something to her.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just- Xander I have to tell you something. It's about what we were talking about earlier. I'm not just sick. It's something much bigger." She fiddled with her hands, looking down at them.  
  
"I know." Xander clenched and unclenched his jaw. "Spike told me." "Spike told you?" She looked up sharply at this news. "When?"  
  
"Earlier, when you were at Willow's. He came over and dropped the news. He was kind of bragging about it to tell you the truth." Xander sneaked a look over at Buffy to see her reaction to that last tidbit. She looked pissed.  
  
"I gotta go, I have to kill someone. Someone who lives in a crypt and has bleach blonde hair. Oh, by the way, Willow called Giles, he's coming, and he's gonna stay here, so you might have to move to the couch or something. I'll figure it out when I get home." She grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the house. Xander frowned. The couch? But more importantly Buffy was mad at Spike. True, Xander tricked Spike to get the news from him, but that was his source nonetheless. He was doing this for Buffy. She couldn't end up with Spike. There was no way he would let that happen. He cared about Buffy way too much.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy stormed in and screamed for him.  
  
"All right luv, we're all on the same planet." He came up behind her.  
  
"How could you tell Xander about me? It's not something I want advertised you know!" She told him, trying to keep her emotions under control.  
  
"Well why the bloody hell not?" Spike didn't understand Buffy's secrecy toward the matter. "It happened you know. People are gonna find out eventually. I know that will just kill you to have people know you were with me, but it's gonna happen Buffy." He was still bitter about having slipped to Xander.  
  
"What are you talking about? It wouldn't 'kill me'. I'm just trying to tell people in my own way, one at a time. It's hard Spike. I know it's easy for you, you don't have anyone, but these people care about me! They want the best for me!" She tried to explain, but Spike just wasn't getting it.  
  
"And I'm just not good enough for you. Well, I'm bloody sorry that I'm not as lovely as Princess Buffy." The more she tried to explain, the more Spike was insulted. She was better than him. He knew that. But he didn't need it rubbed in his face. Especially by her. Once she figured it out, it was only a matter of time before she moved on to someone else.  
  
"Spike." She whined, exasperated. How could she make this more simple? "I'm not saying I'm better than you. I'm saying that's how they see it, so it's hard for them to comprehend. Okay?" She touched his arm to emphasize her point. He uncrossed his arms and pulled her into a hug. He heard a whimpering and realized it was coming from Buffy. "Luv? Why are you crying?" He pulled away to look at her.  
  
"I don't know. it's these damn pregnancy hormones." It was odd to see someone angry when they were crying, but that was Buffy. The little drops continued to fall, so Spike led her over to the couch and just held her. He still didn't see what all the tears were about, but he was there for Buffy regardless. He may not always understand her, but he knew how to be there for her.  
  
"Anya?" He pulled the door open to get a better look. "What are you doing here?" He tentatively led her over to the couch.  
  
"I'm still mad at you. You said you didn't want to marry me. But I want to marry you Xander. Very much. So we are going to get married, you understand me?" she looked over at him with a resolved look on her face. Xander grinned and pulled Anya in for a kiss.  
  
"I want to marry you. I want to marry you so, so much." They pulled away and Anya reached into her purse and pulled out a catalog.  
  
"Then we better get back on the ball. We have to make up for lost time. Which flowers do you like?" Xander sighed, closed his eyes, and pointed to one. 


End file.
